Many electronic devices, such as smart telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computing devices include a camera to capture images and video. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a prior art electronic device. The electronic device 100 includes a camera 102 positioned adjacent to a surface 104 of the electronic device. The surface can be the front or the back surface of the electronic device 100. In some devices, a cover glass 106 is disposed over the surface 104 when the camera 102 is positioned adjacent to the front surface of the electronic device 100. The cover glass 106 can provide various functions or features for the electronic device. For example, in some embodiments, the cover glass 106 can be a touchscreen and provide an aperture for a speaker and microphone.
In some embodiments, the cover glass 106 can constrain the amount of space that is available to the camera 102. As a result, the functionality of the camera can be limited. For example, a flash module may not be included in the electronic device, or the camera may not include an autofocus feature or a high quality lens.